


Crescent Smile

by monekosensei



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Crescent Rise-inspired, F/M, Gakutsumu, One-Shot, but hopeful too i think, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monekosensei/pseuds/monekosensei
Summary: A scar is reflected there. We know that, both of the two of us. But if I can laugh with you, then it's fine to be like the crescent moon in everlasting happiness.
Relationships: Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Crescent Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Meow!! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ The summary is my own interpretation of a portion of Crescent Rise (before the 1st chorus) since I kinda understand some lines (yay Japanese skills leveling up!)
> 
> Actually, I've also been playing hardcore to get the TRG UR card (I GOT GAKU'S SSR CARD IN ONE GACHA i wanna cry (≖͞_≖̥) )
> 
> This just played in my head while I was doing my Japanese homework. And after I watched the MV for the nth time. (my kokoro cries every time....OTL...) 
> 
> This occurs after the last (very touching) scene. c:

Limping.

Freezing hands. Frowzy coat. 

Concealed lips. Cold eyes. 

Bedraggled hair. Blood-stained face.

That's how Gaku entered his way to his house. Supposedly their home. Ten and Ryuu were in a good shape enough to have assisted him in temporarily tending his wounds and dropping him off at the entrance gate.

His slow footsteps produced noise for the soundless mansion. He's used to it. The reverberation his ears always hears at night. He did his best to ignore the pain his body carried and climbed up the stairs.

To her.

Upon opening a mahogany door, a little dog approached him. A pair of gleaming eyes and a delighted smile were visible to the small adorable creature.

Gaku smiled back, petting the treasure he shares with her. The pup then ambled back to the empty chair and remained sitting on the monochrome floor. Like a chessboard. The silver-haired sauntered toward the same direction while reminding himself why the floor was styled like that. 

Isn't chess her favorite game despite always losing to him? 

He glanced at the chess pieces, made of glass, above the round table at the aisle of the room. Only the queen and the king were standing. He then stared at the scattered lights at the ceiling. Ah. They incandesce beautifully. They also reflect faint gold shimmer on each piece.

Just like how she gives light to him. A life shattered in sharp fragments. Yet, her hands didn't bleed in picking up the shards. Not even when she fit them altogether to fix him. 

He silently sat on the red spacious chair, in which two persons could sit together, beside a large white bed and a dextrose. The bed that keeps her in company. The dextrose that makes her live. 

And the angelic dog that watches over her whenever he's not around jumped above his lap, curling into a ball before completely resting. He removed his black gloves, putting them inside the first layer of the black drawer just right next to the bed. Using his right hand, he stroked the already sleeping pup on him.

The other hand held hers.

He leaned over the bed, giving the blond lady her favorite type of affection ー the forehead kiss. Finally, Gaku glimpsed at her. The sleeping beauty under the moonlight. Covered in white fabric.

"I'm home, Tsumugi," he whispered with a gentle smile. "Sorry, I smell gun smoke and blood again."

If she was awake, she'd never let him finish that apology greeting because she'd still love to hug him despite the unpleasant smell on his coat he always wears on his missions, saying she'd rather see and welcome the true him than have him hide who he is and what he does. Not with a flower perfume he used one time.

Just remembering that made his physical pain gone. Just to open an old yet very fresh wound in his heart.

"It's winter already. I hope you don't feel cold." For a moment, he touched her left cheek with the back of his hand. Good. Normal body temperature. "I'll buy flowers tomorrow. You love the blue ones for this season, right?"

Pink for spring. Yellow for summer. Red for fall. Blue for winter.

"Tonight's very dragging. I want to take a shower but I don't feel like it too haha!" He chuckled. For sure, she'd volunteer to help him clean himself which would lead to a bubble bath with her. The bitterly numbing water was not good for his injuries.

"I wasn't able to be with you these past few weeks. Can I make it up to you?" 

Several minutes has passed with him just caressing her head. Without breaking away his gaze at her peaceful face. She often sang romantic songs when everything was tranquil. Not like her voice isn't but tranquility elevates to the level of heavenly. His voice would join her, just as how he'd effortlessly envelop her around his arms.

Right now, she's pale but not as snow white as him. She's slender but not to the extent that she's all bones. Her former shoulder-length hair has grown until her waist. 

Of course, he's doing his best for her. All for her.

He didn't need to wait for a response. He knows her.

"I'll make it up to you," his voice was gruff unlike the way he touched her. "Even if I spend my whole life doing so."

Both of his hands stopped moving. He then gazed outside the large window, red curtains contrasting the blue sky lit by the moon.

Crescent moon.

Once more, Gaku looked at Tsumugi and held her hand. "Your smile is like the crescent moon, isn't it?"

It's perfect. In form. In glow.

As he closed his eyes to absorb the lucency from the heavenly body, it came back to him. How he was as a student. As a friend. As a man of harsh labor. As a dog-friendly person. As a boyfriend. 

No. Not just a boyfriend. A term deeper than that. More than a boyfriend, less than a husband. Fiancé? They're not engaged. Lover? Yes. But that's not the word he's searching for. Soulmate? She called him corny for that.

Oh right. It came from her. _You're my one and only moon! The reason why I have a crescent smile!_

He opened his eyes at the sight of the same moon. It was silly. There were full moon, new moon, and quarter moon. Why crescent moon? But he never doubts anything coming out from her sweet lips. Even when his face was full of scars and his body was covered in bruises, her smile takes away the pain. Her embrace heals his soul. Her kiss revives him. 

Her love takes over the darkness within and surrounding him. 

"Tsumugi...," he tenderly whispered. "Am I...allowed to be happy?" In contrast to the forced curve in his lips, his tears freely poured down. "Am I still allowed to love you?"

He's the reason why she's there. Like that. Lifeless. Breathing but there are many buts. He is after justice but injustice is after the love of his life.

"Am I still allowed to live...," he questioned. His grasp on her hand became tighter. "My love for you is your death."

Wait. What was he saying. If she heard it, she'd probably not like it. He shook his head. "Sorry. Scold me later for that haha..." How he missed the way she chastised him. 

Putting bandaids on his face while pouting at him. Applying bandage on his arm while blowing her cheeks into bubbles. Damping cold compress on his back while sniffling. Speechless yet gestures with loud expressions. 

And there he was, just flashing her an apologetic smile while saying "I love you" every minute as possible. And there she was, crying on behalf of him, of his pain that seemed very unbearable. Who loves to see their loved ones to get hurt so badly to the point of dying? 

The worst was when he got trapped at the enemy's base and was tortured. He thought the torment would end once he escaped the prison-like room but no.

The moment he got out, the moment they went for her. It's a miracle they didn't assault their young dog. It's a wonder too how she survived the gunshots. He didn't want to count the bullets. His heart aches. Especially when her blood was spilled all over the black and white floor they both loved to polish. As red as the curtains.

Gaku sighed as heavily as his tears weighed. "...I'll...," his voice faded. He stood up from the chair, gently carrying their dog to replace him on his former place.

He wore his black gloves again before he lied down next to her on the bed, on the side where there was no dextrose to be cautious of. He removed his boots but kept his coat. His wristwatch as well. He carefully slid an arm under her head and turned his body to face her. 

"Let's sleep now. I love you very much, Tsumugi."

Before his eyelids grew heavy too, he planted another kiss on her forehead.

And after that, Tsumugi's pinky slightly lifted.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Sorry but the puppy kinda looks like Tsumugi for me (and I think pup's a she) so I originally thought of writing that she became that cute dog but it's a very scrappy idea so I ditched it lol T....T 
> 
> Then this just suddenly shot my head like an arrow QuQ....
> 
> I’ll be very happy to know your comments/feedback!! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)


End file.
